You and I
by Spencer M. Collins
Summary: This is a story about the off screen relationship of Carmilla and Laura. Set after Carmilla bites Laura and escapes. In this love story, we'll see the progress of their relationship; from friends to... more than that (you'll just have to read).


**Okay, so I had just finished binge watching the entire show, and I must say that beside all the unnatural vampire stuff, the chemistry between the two main characters, Laura and Carmilla, is appealing, interesting and quite frankly adorable. But, and this is a big but, I was left unsatisfied. I mean, there is potential, everyone can sense that, but I don't feel like their relationship has lived up to m expectations, and so, I am planning on sitting here, next to my computer screen, and let myself try and write something that would keep me at ease and make me happy.**  
 **I truly hope you would enjoy my take on things. It is still going to be a story about a vampire and a teenage girl, but I am planning on devoting my attention on their relationship.**

* * *

So Carmilla is a vampire, how strange. I guess I am being kind of normal, for a girl who had spend her entire life being sheltered from everything (including scary stories about ghosts and vampires). I know I should totally freak out right now, scream out of the roofs and call anyone who would be kind enough to pick up the phone, but strangely, I don't feel the need to do any of those. What I desperately want to do, is to understand her, to know what drives her, how she ticks. I have been feeling like this even before Lafontaine decided to casually inform me that I am shacking up with a creature of the night.

Currently, I am sitting on my bed, my yellow pillow is resting on top of my crossed legs, and my laptop is sitting on it, like a king, watching is only subject. I am trying and failing to write my English paper that is due tomorrow because my thoughts seems to always wonder back to her.

I am actually okay with thinking about girls. I have accepted it a long time ago, liking girls. It is a part of me, I am Laura and I like girls. The problem is that I am thinking about a 300 years old vampire who was involved in some sort of complex murder, and who is rude and mean.

I have so many questions I want to ask, so many answers I am afraid of knowing and so much fear of the truth, of the all truth.

Right now, all I know is that I want her to walk into the room, flop down on her bed and mumble some mean comment about the way I dress. She hasn't been in our dorm room for the past three days. After her brother, Will, had released her from our captivity and ran away after she protected me, she was gone too, not before biting me and sucking my blood out. I must say that I am much more worried than scared or annoyed, I do want answers, but most of all I want to know that she is okay.

I've always been like this, strong and with beliefs (that is why I essentially didn't like Carmilla), but when I find even one goof quality about someone, I start to care, and right now, sitting here, not being able to think or do anything else but worry about her, proves me that I do in fact care about her, and that I believe that deep down inside she is actually a good person.

The nine days she was sitting cuffed to my chair were the days I got to know her. She didn't talk much, and I essentially starved her during those days, but I learned that she is strong and loyal, and somehow, sitting next to her made us close in some weird way.

But then, everything was ruined when her brother had freed her, and now I don't know where she is, what she is doing or even if she's alive.

After a few more minutes of wasting time and not writing the paper, I had decided to turn in for the night. I shut the lights, crawled in bed and hoped that maybe tomorrow will be better.

…..

I woke up the next morning, to the sound of sheets raffling. I immediately jumped out of bed, and hugged the figure who was lying in Carmilla's bed.

"Laura, what are you doing?" The shocked voice of Lafontaine reached my ears, and I quickly rose from the bed. The girl lying in the bed pulled herself up, and I felt more than disappointed to find out it wasn't my vampire roommate. "It's just me." The red haired girl added just for clarification.

"So what are you doing here?" I asked somewhat annoyed, feeling crashed after I let my exceptions get the better of me.

"Perry and I had a fight," She said whispering. She was moving around on the bed, trying to make herself feel more comfortable, "and I really did not have the strength to fight, so I just came here." She pointed to the door. "But you were already fast asleep so I just crashed here, didn't mean to scare you."

I was going through a rough morning, and I didn't even pee yet. All I wanted was for her to be safe and okay, and for us to maybe start again. I just needed to hit the restart button; I just needed a second chance.

After some more apologetic words from my intruder, I gathered some clothes and entered the bathroom for a quick shower before my first class. I striped down and stood in front of the mirror, a little, insignificant thought appeared in my head while I was looking at myself; I thought about Carmilla, but It was different from those other times the black haired girl creeped into my mind, this time I didn't think about how she was doing, or if she was okay, no, this time I wondered what does she think of me, does she like my straight hair, my golden brown eyes, my pink lips. I wondered if she likes that I am shorter than her and that I dress tomboyish like. I stood in front of the mirror and wondered if the old vampire who has experienced so much during her deathtime, likes me.

….

After a long day of classes and studying, I walked slowly back to my dorms. It was early evening and the sun was setting behind the trees. I looked around the beautiful campus, which I have been calling home for the past five months, and I couldn't believe that so many horrible and spooky things are happening here.

For a second, I felt like this is all a little bit too much for me. I am a small town girl, who has been living with her way-over-protective father for the past eighteen years, and now I was here, in some weird, horror movie like campus, missing my vampire roommate.

I stood in front of my door, ready for yet another night of worrying, when someone opened the door and there in front of me stood Carmilla.

* * *

 **Hello.**

 **Tell me if you want me to continue this.**

 **I hope you guys liked it, if so, please review.**


End file.
